Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique by which an information processing apparatus or the like operates in accordance with an event policy, for example.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique by which, when an error occurs in an information processing apparatus and the apparatus enters an inoperable state, shutdown processing is performed to shut off power supply to all units (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-248526). In an event policy defined in PWG Imaging System Power MIB v1.0 (hereinafter, “PowerMIB”), a setting can be configured for causing power status of an information processing apparatus to transition in accordance with an event policy with an event such as an error occurrence as a trigger.
In the information processing apparatus that conforms to the event policy, there are cases where the same event continues to repeatedly occur, which is so-called a power status transition loop, as a result of causing the power status to transition in accordance with the event policy with an event occurrence as a trigger. This power status transition loop needs to be avoided.